


Runaway

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: A chance encounter in a toy aisle leaves Sam smiling.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of the Star Spangled Bingo on Tumbler. My prompt was "meet cute."
> 
> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters therein. This is a work of fiction intended for entertainment purposes only.

“Why do I always wait to the last minute?” Sam asked himself as he stared at the mountain of toys.

His nephew’s 5th birthday party was tomorrow, and Sam had, yet again, waited until the last possible second to find a gift. It wasn’t that he intended to wait until the day before the party to get him something. It had just slipped his mind after everything that had happened in Sokovia.

He picked up a Luke Skywalker action figure and frowned. “You do not look like Mark Hamill,” he said before putting it back in line with the others. A lightsaber caught his attention, but he quickly dismissed the idea. While his  _Star Wars_ obsessed nephew may love it, the sound effects alone would be enough to make his sister-in-law want to kill him.

Aisle after aisle, Sam tried to find something his nephew would love without getting himself uninvited from Christmas dinner, but it was proving to be difficult. This kid is gonna end up with a football, he thought as he put back the Nerf gun he had been contemplating.

A high pitched squeal sounded from the next aisle over, and a little boy came screaming around the corner.

“Conner, come back here!” a woman shouted.

The little boy looked back over his shoulder and kept running. He started to veer off course towards one of the large metal pillars used to support the roof.

“Whoa!” Sam said, stepping over in front of the little boy to stop him from getting hurt. “Hold up there big guy.”

The kids head whipped around to look at him, a stubborn frown on his face. Sam smiled down at the boy. The little boy’s eyes widened.  

“Connor!” A woman darted around the corner, breathing a visible sigh of relief when she saw the little boy. “Don’t you ever run away from me like that again.” She took her son’s hand before turning her attention to Sam. “Thank you for stopping him.”

Sam felt like he had been struck by lightning. Even with clear circles under her eyes and a nervous smile that spoke of just how haggard she was, she was the most beautiful woman Sam had ever seen. There was a light to her smile that took his breath away.

She looked back down at her son. “Tell the nice man you’re sorry, Connor.” The boy said nothing. He just kept staring up at Sam in awe. “Connor?”

“You, you’re,” he pointed at Sam, “you’re the Falcon.”

The boy’s mother looked from her son to Sam and back again. She quickly lowered her son’s arm, reminding him that it wasn’t polite to point at people. Sam just laughed.

“Yeah. I am.” The boy’s eyes lit up. “You like the Avengers?”

The little boy nodded. “I want to be one when I grow up.”

Sam quickly glance at the boy’s mom. She was worrying her lower lip. “Sorry,” she mouthed, clearly mortified by the turn of events.

Sam smirked at her before squatting down so that he was eye level with Connor. He made sure he had the little boys undivided attention before he spoke. “Well then, you know what you need to do?” The boy shook his head. “You’ve got to listen to your mom. Avengers have to be able to listen to the people in charge so they can work together. Think you can do that for me?”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!”

Sam looked up at the mother. “Thank you,” she said. He gave her a little nod before rising to his feet while the little boy beamed at him.

“Sam,” he said, extending a hand towards the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Y/N.” She shook his hand with a smile.

“It was nice meeting you.” He looked back down at the boy in front of him. “You too, Connor. I’ll see you at headquarters soon alright?”

The boy gave an enthusiastic nod. Sam watched as the pair walked bay, the woman casting him a subtle look as she passed. Sam smiled. Maybe waiting until the last minute wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
